Not holding you down
by open-your -eyes101
Summary: Just a song fic i thought about. Goes with a nice song.YohXANNAoneshot song fic if theres such thing.


Not holding you down.

_**I'm so tired of being her**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

Anna and Yoh looked at each other after Yoh had told Anna that she was 'the only thing stopping his soul from flying' she changed completely she hasn't talked to him at all for a month and at school she doesn't look at him she does all the chores and doesn't tell him to train and she even cooks Yoh had tried to tell her that he was sorry, but she would never listen.Yoh had seen Anna cry when he said those words to her. she had looked up at him and he saw all the tears strem down her face and all she said was. "Ok Yoh."

_  
**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave**_

"Yoh." he looked up from his food to find Anna looking at him. Her voice wasn't cold it was soft whisper like she couldn't talk. "Yoh ive diced that you don't need me anymore and that i should leave… i don't want to hold down your soul anymore." Anna stood up and grabbed a bag bye the door. "Anna no please don't leave you'd have no where to stay Anna."

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**  
_

She looked at him. "Yoh maybe…you should break the engament…find someone who would let you fly." he could see the tears in her eyes "Anna please stay." He begged she closed the door "Then Yoh bre…" Yoh stood up. "No Anna i will not break of the engagement… i love you." Anna turned around and her eyes where now compety fulled with tears. "No Yoh you cant love the chains that are pulling down your soul." She walked up to her room. she herd a bang and new Yoh just banged the table in half …or something

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase** _

Yoh had infact punched the table in half. "damnit Anna i love you im sorry i said that i was wrong without you i cant…i cant." he just stopped he new he needed her badly but he was just so sorry he hurt her he guessed that his words where deeper than it sounded to his own ears. he hadn't ment to hurt her.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**_

FLASH BACK.

"Yoh, i just want to tell you that im sorry for slaping you so hard here…some ice."

"Thank you Anna." He placed the ice on his cheek.

"You know Yoh i truly lov…"

"You know what Anna." He iturrupted her. "After all this time we have been tighter you still haven't reilzed that you're the only thing stopping my soul from flying."

Anna's eyes filled with tears. "okay Yoh." and she walked away.

END FLSH BACK

_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
**_

What was she tiring to say though . _You know Yoh i truly lov…_ she was tiring to say that she loves me and i tell her that she swaying me down how could she loved me.

_**But you still have  
All of me  
**_

Yoh knocked on her door. "Anna." no reply "Anna please can i talk to you. "Come in Yoh." Yoh walked in. "Anna what i said i didn't mean i truly do love you." Anna just looked at him. "Yoh,go…train or something." He looked at her. Then walked over to her and sat in front of her and took her face in his hands. "Anna tell me do you love me as much as i love you ,when you look at me all you can see in my eyes is love for you Anna." He kissed her on the lips but she didn't say anything. "Anna please." He began to cry "Why wont you talk to me."

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind**  
_

"Yoh,i love you but now how could you say that you love me when im the one whos standing in the way of your happiness." Yoh shook his head. "No Anna you are my happiness." Anna looked away "Yoh why did you say that then Yoh." She started to cry. Yoh wiped the tears away. "Anna i said it because i was mad that i tried to kiss you but you slapped me." He chuckled "But i guesse i don't desirve to kiss you." She kissed him deeply on his lips. "Yes YOh you do." He smiled at her. "Anna i love you.trullly." Anna smiled at him sadly. "Yeah but…you should wake up from your dream youll never be happy with me."

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts**_

"Anna i am happy with you im happy i can see your face every day Anna i just want to love you forever Anna but you have to let me." Anna looked away. "How can i trust you anymore Yoh how do i know you love me." Yoh moved himself over her crushing her between her futon and his lips and body he kissed her like it was the last thing he could do letting his hands raom over her body. He pulled away so that they could both get air. "Does that show you enough." She smiled the first real smile hes ever seen her do. "No Yoh show me again." He kissed her again.**_  
_**

_**My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

THe next day Anna and Yoh where happy with each other but something in Anna said to keep her guard up that someday some how he wont love her then she would leave then one day someone would take him away.

_  
**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

**_  
_**Yoh looked at Anna he loved her and always will they may have fight sometimes but he would never let her leave she wasn't what was holding him down. They both holding down each other. He gripped her hand tighter. one day someone might take her away from. He would be alone. without her he was always alone but now he was happy that she was here write now.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

**If you didn't get it…im sorry it was just there afraid to loose each other i guess.The song didn't go with the idea very much but its my favorite song so i used it hope you liked it. Love ya.**

**DISCALMER: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING OR IM IMAORTAL BY EVENENCENS **


End file.
